Angels and Demons
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: [UA][OCC] Fic repostada, anjos e demônios...FICHAS FECHADAS.
1. Ficha

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_**Créditos para Pisces Luna pelas namoradas dos Dourados..**_

Fic re-postada xD, sorry, mas eu tive que escrever novamente e arrumar algumas coisas, tinha muitos personagens(muito mesmo, quase 30...o.o) e estava me confundindo xD

Agora, arrumada, posto novamente...xD A fic andará dependendo das minhas idéias, mandem fichas, mas não digo que escreverei à jato, já que tenho outras fics, que estou escrevendo aos poucos, meu trampo ta corrido xD, então paciência..u.u

_**Angels and Demons-The key cap de apresentaç**__**ão..**_

Todos sabem que desde os tempos mais antigos, quem sabe desde a criação, anjos e demônios vivem em guerra, divididos em dois mundos, céu e inferno, lutam e brigam por um motivo em comum. Os humanos e a vida deles, enquanto os demônios tentam acabar com os humanos e criar um mundo só deles, os anjos tentam proteger os humanos, mas os Senhores da bondade cometeram uma injustiça...

Um anjo e um demônio se apaixonaram em meio à guerra e desse amor, nasceu um casal de gêmeos, Leon(Lion) e Ageha(Aguêrra), os mestiços são lançados à Terra pelos anjos, longe dos olhos de Deus, pois nem os demônios o queriam. E seus pais mortos por seus iguais, ao saber disso, Deus conseguiu resgatar um dos gêmeos, Leon...Que recebeu o cargo de anjo-negro, o único que pode andar livremente pelos 3 mundos, Céu, Terra e Inferno.

Mais tarde, Lúcifer é derrotado e trancafiado em um portal, a chave que fecha o portão, para a surpresa de todos era Leon, a chave que abre é Ageha. Agora, os demônios a querem para libertar Lúcifer, uma parte dos anjos a quer morta...Deus manda à Terra os Serafins elementais para protegerem Ageha, que de nada sabe, pois assim ficará mais segura. Agora parte saber qual é o futuro dela e da humanidade...

_**Ageha**_: tem a aparência de uma garota de 20 anos, 1,70, 50 kilos, pele bem alva, cabelos negros, lisos até o meio das costas, a franja é na altura do queixo e teima em cair nos olhos felinos à la Angelina Jolie na cor roxa, rosto delicado e meio angular, lábios carnudos, tem asas duas marcas de nascença na forma de asas de anjos, uma negra e outra branca.

Ageha é misteriosa, arisca, teimosa, irônica, sarcástica, tem a língua afiada e um humor negro, solitária, não confia facilmente nas pessoas, mas quando o faz, confia totalmente, dando a vida por ela, tem seu lado gentil e doce. Tem senso de justiça e odeia mentiras.

_**Leon**_: aparenta ser um humano de 20 anos, mesmo tendo mais de 1000 anos, 1,85, magro, esguio, pele bem alva, rosto fino, pele alva, olhos felinos e vermelhos, lábios finos, cabelos lisos, negros até o meio das costas, na forma humana tem as asas em forma de marca, uma branca e outra negra.

Leon é frio, solitário, sarcástico, genioso, fica nervoso facilmente, é educado e gentil às vezes, teimoso. Vive a procura de Ageha, é mais forte do que imagina, juntos tem o poder de destruir os 3 mundos.

**Serafins elementais**__5 anjos que formam a estrela elementar, protegem Ageha dos demônios e dos outros anjos, cada um rege um elemento natural. São eles:

_**Kanoha: **_Rege o elemento fogo, tem mais de 1500 anos, mas aparenta ter 20 anos humanos, 1,72, 54 kilos, pele bem alva, rosto fino, olhos grandes, levemente caídos e vermelho-vinho, cabelos lisos até o joelho e vermelhos, a franja tampa parcialmente os olhos, lábios carnudos.

Kanoha é como o fogo, tem um gênio forte, bem humorada, animada, mas quando nervosa, sai de perto, ninguém consegue controlá-la.

_**Yura: **_Rege o elemento água, tem mais de 1500 anos mas aparenta ter 21 anos, 1,75, magro e esguio, pele bem alva, cabelos abaixo do ombro, liso e loiro bem claro, quase branco, olhos grandes, redondo e azuis, rosto fino, lábios carnudos e um belo sorriso.

Yura é atrapalhado, meio desesperado, apaixonado por Kanoha e não sabe disfarçar, narciso, se acha muito bonito(se bem que é..u.u. Inspirado no cantor Yura do extinto Pscycho lè Cému.

_**Kamijo: **_Rege o elemento luz, tem mais de 1500 anos, mas aparenta ter 21 anos, 1,75, magro e esguio, pele alva, rosto fino, lábios finos, cabelos na altura da orelha, repicado, liso e loiro, a franja é mais longa e cai nos olhos felinos na cor turquesa.

Kamijo é sério, misterioso, atrapalhado, tímido. É o melhor amigo de Leon e acaba se apaixonando por Ageha.

_**Shion: **_Rege o elemento vento, tem mais de 2000 anos, mas aparenta ter 27 anos, aparência igual ao anime.

Shion é um dos Serafins mais velhos e poderosos.

_**Dohko:**_ Rege o elemento terra, tem mais de 2000 anos e não muda a aparência, é o ameixão, maracujá do mato(pra quem nunca viu, é roxo...o.o) de gaveta do anime..xD

Dohko é o mais sábio, poderoso e velho Serafim.

**Anjos Rebeldes**__São anjos comuns, fora o fato de acharem que Ageha deve morrer, já que pode abrir o portal que liberta Lúcifer.

**Anjos**__Diferentes dos Rebeldes, acham que Ageha, assim como Leon tem o direito de viver no céu.

**Demônios**__ Querem Ageha à todo custo para libertar seu Mestre e de quebra matar Leon, que é a chave que tranca o portal.

Well, aqui foi a ficha de alguns personagens extras que vão aparecer, e agora os boys vagos..

**Mú(anjo)**

**Deba(anjo)**

**Saga(anjo rebelde)**

**Kanon(anjo rebelde)**

**Mask(demônio)**

**Aioria(anjo rebelde)**

**Shaka(anjo)**

**Milo(anjo narciso..xD)**

**Aioros(anjo)**

**Shura(demônio)**

**Kamus(anjo)**

**Afrodite(demônio narciso...x3)**

E aqui vai a ficha:

Nome:(sem sobrenome)

Apelido:

Idade:

Idade Humana:

Profissão humana:

Aparência:

Personalidade:

Oque gosta:

Oque não gosta:

Mania:

Oque pensa sobre Ageha:

Oque pensa sobre Leon:

Oque pensa sobre os anjos:

Oque pensa sobre os rebeldes:

Oque pensa sobre os demônios:

O que vai tentar fazer quando descobrir que é Ageha:

Que time:(demônio, anjo-rebelde ou anjo)

Roupas que usa na forma humana:

Roupas que usa na forma original:

Cetro:

Namorado:

Como vão se conhecer:

Oque vai achar dele no começo:

Oque vai achar dele depois:

Oque ele vai achar de você:

Quando e como vão perceber que se apaixonaram:

Posso mudar algo se necessário, tipo grupo(não podemos ter muito demônios e poucos anjos)?

xXxXxXx

Espero as fichas...Isso se alguém ainda quiser participar das minhas fics xD

Bjnhos x3


	2. Escolhidas e comunicado

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_**Créditos para Pisces Luna pelas namoradas dos Dourados..**_

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!Agradeço à todas que mandaram fichas, estavam ótimas!!!!!Adorei todas, mas como não posso escolher todas, faço uma proposta, _**as que não conseguiram, poderão participar de uma outra fic que estou escrevendo**_, não foi postado e tem o título de _Seventh Heaven_, me mandem mail e terão um papel, depois eu explico...

Aqui vão as escolhidas...

**Mú(anjo)- **Alice -AC(demônio)- _Bianca_

**Deba(anjo)- **Kalíope S. Black(demônio), salvou meu dia linda!!!!De presente te dou um Deba lindoso xD- _Diana_

**Saga(anjo rebelde)- **Gemini Sakura(anjo-rebelde)-_Selene_

**Kanon(anjo rebelde)- **Lune Kuruta(anjo) Se importa de ficar com o Kanonzito?-_Lune_

**Mask(demônio)- **Daji-chan(anjo)- _Rissa_

**Aioria(anjo rebelde)- **Sayuri-Sama(anjo)-_Verena_

**Shaka(anjo)- **Aino Minako Meiou(anjo-rebelde)-_Aino Minako_

**Milo(anjo narciso..xD)- **Érika Kourin Klaus(anjo) -_Kourin_

**Aioros(anjo)- **Camis(anjo-rebelde)-_Camila_

**Shura(demônio)- **Margarida(anjo-rebelde)-_Hanna_

**Kamus(anjo)- **Tsu-baka-chan(demônio)- _Sarina_

**Afrodite(demônio narciso...x3)- **Kao-chan(demônio)- _Kaoru_

**Yura(serafim)- **Dark-Ookami(serafim)- _Kanoha_

**Kamijo(serafim)- **Pure-Petit(anjo-demônio)- _Ageha_

**Leon(anjo-demônio)- **Maia Sorovar(demônio)- _Damian_

Bom, agora Pure-Petit tem que pôr as idéias para funfar...xD Paciência com essa ficwritter sem noção xD...Pure-Petit mora muito longe(na verdade, do outro lado do mundo..u.u) e não tem muito tempo ultimamente para escrever xD

Agora um PS...Ninguém sabe quem é Ageha, descobrirão depois...Ela é apenas uma estudante de direito comum, que faz bico em uma lanchonete, então vocês pode,m manter a opinião sobre ela, ou mudar...Espero resposta quanto à isso... Meninas que não conseguiram, sorry, mas tinha que escolher...Mandem msgm que eu coloco vocês na nova fic!!!!

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!Akan!!!!Pure-Petit cheia de idéias novas...¬¬"""...É que acabei de ver um dorama(novela japonesa) que é sobre hostees(contrário de host) e fiquei com vontade de escrever sobre xP

Vocês acham que eu devo ou não escrever? xD

Bjnhos x3 Pure-Petit deshita...u.u


End file.
